Pushing Boundaries
by thedorkmistress
Summary: An argument on an elevator leads to something more as Carter realizes just how far Reese is willing to prove a point.  One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


This is my first piece of fanfiction ever to be posted here, so please be gentle. :D It's obviously Reese/Carter, and is a one shot (it's rated M for a reason). I hope you like it, and reviews would be wonderful!

I like to thank Liz, Kas, and Sam from Tumblr for convincing me to post.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of the characters used in this fic, only the smut.

*Edit*: I corrected some mistakes I found, and I'm leaving the option of a sequel to this open. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pushing Boundaries<strong>

It all had happened rather abruptly. They had been arguing. Over what, Carter couldn't remember. But it escalated. She had gotten right up into John's face; her finger jabbing into his chest with each emphasized syllable she spoke. He had amazingly kept his cool throughout the argument. However, his short quips were driving her crazy.

They were in an elevator when Carter finally said, "Do you ever take _anything_ seriously?"

As soon as the elevator doors were closed, John pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator lurched to a complete stop and tossed Carter off balance, knocking her into the far wall. The lights above were then dimmed, leaving them both in partial darkness. When the elevator settled, Carter stared at him as if he had lost his mind, "What the hell?"

"Detective, what gave you the idea that I didn't take anything seriously," John asked as he walked the few steps it took to stand in front of her.

Carter felt her throat go dry as he grew near. The way he was looking at her was startling; a hard look of pale blue that seemed to strip her of everything. She gulped.

"How about your…your total disregard for how things work—legally," Carter said; her voice cracking mid-sentence, "I told you, I had rules. Rules I had hoped you had the decency to follow."

"To quote an old cliché, detective: _some rules are meant to be broken_," he said lowly, moving closer, "and isn't it a lot more fun that way?"

Carter licked her lips, "Y-Your idea of fun can be rather…flawed, John."

"Care to test that theory, detective?"

It was a stupid decision; a careless decision that was driven by impulse more than anything else. With nervous delivery, Carter snaked her hand around the back of John's head and pulled him down toward her lips. She kissed him almost timidly; so unsure of her actions in that moment.

It irritated her that she was trembling. She was a cop, and at one time, a soldier. Why, out of all the things she's seen in her life, did this make her so nervous?

But as soon as it had begun, it was over in a manner of seconds. Carter released her hold on him; fingers lingering just long enough to feel the warmth of his skin. However, before she had the chance to pull away, John had caught her retreating hand around the wrist. Carter stared at him with wide eyes; watching with baited breath as he raised her wrist up to kiss.

"Surely that wasn't all you wanted to test," he murmured; his breath tickling against her skin.

Carter sucked in a quick intake of breath, "I…"

Carter trailed off; not knowing how to answer such a question when he was so close. Desire pooled in the pit of her stomach; a sensation she hadn't felt in years. That desire was matched with the intensity John's eyes held as he looked at her; a look that both frightened and aroused her all at once.

She felt her heart skip a beat as he released her wrist; her pulse rushing through her ears as he leaned down. Then his lips met hers; the kiss slow and surprisingly tender. Drawing up his hands along the sides of her face, John ran his fingers through her long dark hair, pulling her closer until their bodies met. Carter gasped from the contact; her hands reaching up to grasp onto his forearms.

A flick of a tongue across her bottom lip made her moan in wanting; her mouth opening voluntarily as he slipped his tongue in for a taste. She reciprocated just as eagerly, rolling her hips forward as all her nervousness went away. The response she got in return was a low rumbled groan; John bucking into her appreciatively.

Breaking their kiss, John moved on to trail short kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Hands leaving her soft hair, he pushed off her overcoat and made work with unbuttoning her blouse. Carter was near breathless by then; her breathing coming up short as John continued to lick a trail downward.

Pushing her blouse open, he wasted no time to cup one of her breasts; his thumb slowly brushing her nipple underneath the lace of her bra. Carter gasped and bit into her bottom lip, loving the sensation, but wanting more. A lump formed into her throat as she felt him unhook her bra; a loud moan escaping her as John took one breast into his mouth.

She withered against the elevator's wall; her hands groping aimlessly as raw pleasure rushed through her skin and settled down below. Carter was so far gone, she barely noticed him unbuttoning her pants. However, when she felt his fingers slowly brush her entrance, she let out a loud surprised gasp.

John's lips were now back on hers; the kiss more vigorous than before. Her wrist was caught once more, and situated just above her head; Carter being pleasantly held against the wall as he continued to stroke her. An arch of her back was the result of him entering one finger into her followed by a stuttered hiss as he slid in a second. John had started deliberately slow, Carter whining each time he drew his fingers away. She heard him chuckle at this before asking, "Are you having fun yet, Carter?"

Carter's eyes snapped open. In spite of the constant thrusting of his fingers, she couldn't stop herself from glaring at him, "S-Shut…u-up…"

"Oh," he murmured against her skin. "If that's the case..."

John kissed his way back down her neck, sliding his fingers out of her as he descended lower. Slowly he slipped her pants down, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of her panties to lower them too. Carter's breath caught in her throat; eyes struggling to focus on John's current crouched position. But nothing compared to the sensation she felt when he finally tasted her.

She moaned loudly; her head thumbing against the wall as one of her hands raked its way through his short black and grey hair. She felt his tongue dart in and out; her hips rolling through each wave of pleasure.

Carter was a gasping and moaning mess, trying to remain upright as he dragged the tip of his tongue over her clit. It was as if hot electricity had struck through her, and she swore she had blacked out for a second. Carter was getting close.

Tugging on his hair, Carter dropped her mouth open in an attempt to warn him, "J-John…John…I-I'm…"

Her words failed her as John decide to hum in response; the lewd noises his actions made reaching her ears. She cried out; her orgasm very strong and very intense.

Her breathing was ragged; her forehead sweaty, looking through foggy eyes as she felt him kiss his way back up her body. Carter hardly noticed the care he had took to pull back up her pants, nor did she pay attention to the gentle fingers that hooked her bra and buttoned her blouse.

When John kissed her, Carter felt heat flare through her veins as she tasted herself in his mouth. However, she whined when he pulled away.

"Until next time…_Joss_," he whispered; the elevator suddenly springing back to life.

Carter blinked out of her daze and looked around herself, feeling very exposed in the glare of the light in spite of all that had happened. Hearing him say her name had given her chills, "What makes you so sure there'll be a next time?"

John merely chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Because I always take these things seriously."

As the elevator doors opened, he backed out, and in one swift turn was gone; leaving Carter foolishly contented and helplessly satisfied.


End file.
